08 Czerwca 2014
TVP 1 HD 06:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 25/75 - Kukła; serial komediowy TVP 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień 08:25 Świat się kręci - the best of - /34/ 08:50 Ziarno; magazyn 09:30 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:30 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 45 Gliwice; magazyn 11:05 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 11:20 Droga do Brazylii - odc. 16 (Road to the 2014 FIFA World Cup); magazyn piłkarski kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:55 Jeździectwo - CSIO Sopot - Konkurs GP cz. 2; relacja 14:05 Czołówka. Natura w Jedynce 14:05 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika planeta seria 2. Koala. Rodzinne sekrety. (Wild Boar: Born to Be Wild Planet Wild. Koala: Family Confidential) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:35 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton 15:00 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /13/; reality show 15:55 Romeo i Julia - odc. 4 (Romeo and Juliet, part 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 65 (seria V, odc. 13) - Ślepa furia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /9/; felieton 18:55 Słodkie życie - /2/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Sardynii 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 109, Brazylijczyk (seria V odc. 8) 20:20 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014 20:30 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - 25 lat! Wolność - kocham i rozumiem! - Gala Jubileuszowa 22:30 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - 25 lat! Wolność - kocham i rozumiem! - Gala Jubileuszowa 00:05 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton 00:30 Spartan (Spartan) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 02:25 Downton Abbey III - odc. 9 (Downton Abbey III, Christmas Special: A Journey to the Highlands); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 04:10 Romeo i Julia - odc. 4 (Romeo and Juliet, part 4); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013) 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 64 Ojcowski Park Narodowy; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:05 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 10/10; cykl dokumentalny 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1070; serial TVP 07:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 A la show - (6) - Joanna Kulig; talk-show 09:15 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki - Półfinał 2014; reportaż 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wędrówka kontynentów - Europa: niespokojna przyszłość - odc. 5 / 5 (Voyage of continents - Turbulent future - odc. 5) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012) 10:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mariachi - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Zanzibar "Stone Town" (124) - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądło 2 (Sting 2) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 13:50 Sabat czarownic - felieton - (4) Kurozwęki 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2128; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Mariolka prawdę Ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 562 - Bez wymówek; serial TVP 17:25 Kurier Pojednania - Relacja z wręczenia Nagrody Jana Nowaka Jeziorańskiego - Wrocław 2014 17:50 Sabat czarownic - felieton - (5) Sielpia 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (25); program rozrywkowy 20:05 Rejs z kabaretem - the Best of; widowisko 21:10 Twierdza (Rock, The) - txt. str. 777 130'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1997) 23:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Krakowski Festiwal Filmowy) 00:05 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (113); magazyn 00:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 109, Brazylijczyk (seria V odc. 8) 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Persepolis (Persepolis) 91'; film animowany kraj prod.Francja, USA (2007) 02:35 Żądło 2 (Sting 2) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983) 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:15 Iskierka; reportaż 07:30 Pogoda - 8.06 - 1 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 20 Zbigniew Zamachowski; cykl reportaży 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Poznańscy Bambrzy; cykl dokumentalny 08:35 Pogoda na przygodę; reportaż 08:50 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 9 - Podhale - Spisz; cykl reportaży 09:00 Rączka gotuje - Warownia Rycerzy Pszczyńskich; magazyn kulinarny 09:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 09:30 Ogródek bez ogródek odc. 9/14; magazyn 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 09:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:00 Prognoza pogody 10:02 Tym żyje wieś 10:13 Pozytywni - To jest właśnie to szczęście 10:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Koniuszy z wiatraka 10:47 Tatarskie wieści 11:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn 11:15 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Kraków cz.2; reportaż 11:30 Podwodna Polska - Statek widmo 11:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:00 Głos Regionów 12:30 Astroregion; felieton 13:00 Zapraszamy na kawę extra odc. 21 13:35 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Carbon Start Gniezno - PGE Marma Rzeszów (studio ) 13:50 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Carbon Start Gniezno - PGE Marma Rzeszów 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Łowczówek 1914 17:31 Pod Twoją obronę; program religijny 17:59 U źródeł wiary; program religijny 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:50 Sport 18:54 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Panorama Litewska; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 19:07 Tydzień Białoruski; magazyn 19:28 Przegląd Ukraiński; magazyn 19:41 Warto tam być 19:44 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman; film dokumentalny 20:43 Recepta na zdrowie - Seria 5 - odc. 8; magazyn medyczny 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj 21:10 Pogoda - 8.06 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Pogoda - 8.06 - 3 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:19 Prognoza pogody 22:22 Sport niedziela - Sport; magazyn sportowy 22:32 Ludzie w drodze 22:53 Warto tam być 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 23:35 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny 00:20 Dziewczyna z plakatu; film dokumentalny 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 00:55 Pogoda - 8.06 - 2 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:25 Pogoda - 8.06 - 3 01:35 Młodzież kontra 02:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:00 Astroregion; felieton 03:25 Głos Regionów 03:55 A gdyby tak się stało; film dokumentalny 04:35 Dziewczyna z plakatu; film dokumentalny 05:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj 05:15 Reportaż z regionu 05:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM 06:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 06:15 Iskierka; reportaż 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (7) - serial animowany 8:10 Jeźdźcy smoków (5) - serial animowany 8:35 Straszny dom - film animowany, USA 2006 10:30 Stuart Malutki - film familijny, Niemcy/USA 1999 12:20 Zakazane królestwo - film przygodowy, Korea Południowa/Australia/Chiny/USA 2008 14:30 Jumanji - film przygodowy, USA 1995 16:40 Miodowe lata (1) - serial komediowy 17:10 Miodowe lata (2) - serial komediowy 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (12) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Włochy - Polska 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 10 (215) - serial kryminalny 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 10 (216) - serial kryminalny 0:00 Mój mąż zabójca - dramat kryminalny, Australia 2001 2:05 Magazyn sportowy 4:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie (23/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika (23/50) - magazyn ogrodniczy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11:35 Sama słodycz (13-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 12:35 Prawo Agaty (1) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Zeus i Roksana - film przygodowy, USA 1997 15:45 Piramida strachu - film przygodowy, USA 1985 18:00 Ugotowani - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1971 22:10 Sierota - horror, Kanada/Niemcy/Francja/USA 2009 0:35 Ocalić Grace (1) - serial obyczajowy 1:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:50 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 07:40 Galeria - odc. 155; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 35 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 36 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 09:50 Awantura o Basię - odc. 12/12* - Awantura dwunasta, czyli rzecz o literackim podstępie Kornela Makuszyńskiego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Jak cudne są wspomnienia odc.3/7 - Zwariowane abecadło; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 11:45 Polonia w Komie - Paragwaj - Adela i Chris (488) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Bożego Ciała w Poznaniu 14:30 6 Festiwal Pamięci Andrzeja Zauchy "Serca bicie" - KONCERT GALOWY; widowisko 15:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ogórkowa kuchnia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 16:10 Skarby prowincji. Pieranie; cykl reportaży 16:30 Bory chrobotkowe - przyrodnicza osobliwość Polski - film przyrodniczy 19'; film dokumentalny 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1061; serial TVP 18:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 19:10 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 25 - Niech żyje deszcz (ep. 25 - Vive la pluie) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014 20:30 KFPP Opole - 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - 25 lat! Wolność - kocham i rozumiem! - Gala Jubileuszowa 22:30 KFPP Opole - 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - 25 lat! Wolność - kocham i rozumiem! - Gala Jubileuszowa 00:05 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton 00:25 Bory chrobotkowe - przyrodnicza osobliwość Polski - film przyrodniczy 19'; film dokumentalny 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1061; serial TVP 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 25 - Niech żyje deszcz (ep. 25 - Vive la pluie) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:25 Pogoda 02:35 Studio Festiwalowe 51 KFPP Opole 2014 02:40 KFPP Opole - 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - 25 lat! Wolność - kocham i rozumiem! - Gala Jubileuszowa 04:35 KFPP Opole - 51. KFPP - OPOLE 2014 - 25 lat! Wolność - kocham i rozumiem! - Gala Jubileuszowa 06:05 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - Extra; felieton 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90-te 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo tv 17:00 Top 20 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Vipo-disco hity 20:25 Koncert w Polo tv 21:30 Discopolot 22:26 Disco polo music TV.Disco 5:00 Disco polo hity 6:00 Poranek disco polo 9:00 Przeboje disco polo 11:00 Bierz, co chcesz 12:00 Disco życzenia 13:00 Weekendowy relaks 15:00 Retro Polo 16:00 Disco polo hity 20:00 Przeboje disco polo 22:00 Disco polo hity Power TV 6:00 Muzyczny poranek! 10:00 Wodny świat 10:15 Galeria gwiazd 10:30 Extra klasyka 13:00 Power mix 16:30 Top power 17:30 Extra klasyka 20:00 100% Power 23:00 Techno Power 2:00 PowerTV.pl Disco Polo Music 06:00 Disco Polo Music - Gorące hity - Magazyn muzyczny 07:00 W rytmie Disco Polo Music - Magazyn muzyczny Odcinek: 25 08:00 Disco Polo Music - Gorące hity - Magazyn muzyczny 09:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów Disco Polo Music - Magazyn muzyczny Odcinek: 34 10:00 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Scena Disco Polo - Magazyn muzyczny 12:00 The best of Disco Polo Music - Magazyn muzyczny 13:00 W rytmie Disco Polo Music - Magazyn muzyczny Odcinek: 26 14:00 Disco party - Magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Ranking - sukcesy i porażki - Rozrywka 15:30 Gwiazdy dla Ciebie - Magazyn muzyczny Odcinek: 8 16:00 Druga strona gwiazdy - Rozrywka 16:30 Disco Polo Music - Gorące hity - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Scena Disco Polo - Magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów Disco Polo Music - Magazyn muzyczny Odcinek: 34 20:00 The best of Disco Polo Music - Magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Imperium Disco Polo - Lista Przebojów - Magazyn muzyczny Odcinek: 6 23:00 Piosenka na życzenie - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Disco party - Magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Disco Polo Music - Gorące hity - Magazyn muzyczny 04:00 Disco Polo Music by night - Magazyn muzyczny iTV 5:00 Disco polo show 6:00 Retro Polo 7:00 Disco polo show 8:00 Disco budzik 9:00 Plota tygodnia 10:00 Śpiewaj z iTV 11:00 Hity na weekend 12:00 Koncert życzeń 13:00 Retro Polo 14:00 Plota tygodnia 15:00 Hity na weekend 16:00 Discotour 16:50 Hity na weekend 18:00 Plota tygodnia 19:00 Lista Discostacji 20:00 Ezo TV 23:45 Hot TV w iTV